Two-dimensional codes, which are first used to track automobile parts, have been widely used for identification, security, shopping, and so on. The two-dimensional code, also known as two-dimensional barcode, is a graphic with a specific geometry, consisting of bar and empty (or black and white) parts arranged on a plane (two dimensions) according to certain rules to record data and symbol information. It has the advantages of large information capacity, large coding range, high fault-tolerance ability, good reliability of decoding, easy making and low cost, etc.
With the development of the Internet and the popularity of mobile devices, the applications of two-dimensional codes in mobile devices are increasing. Conventionally, two-dimensional codes are identified mainly by two-dimensional code recognition applications installed in the mobile devices. The user of the mobile device can operate its camera function to capture the two-dimensional code, and then the two-dimensional code recognition application can be used to identify the captured two-dimensional code to obtain rapidly the information stored in the two-dimensional code. A key to the Internet, data download, query and positioning, online payment and other functions can be achieved accordingly.
Conventionally, to capture the image of a two-dimensional code, a line type two-dimensional code is scanned a plurality of times through a line scanner, and a matrix type two-dimensional code is scanned through an image scanner. For example, the image of the matrix type two-dimensional code can be captured by calling the camera function of the mobile device. Then the two-dimensional code is identified primarily by positioning, segmentation and decoding. That is to say, the two-dimensional code is captured first by the user operating the camera function of the mobile device, then identified by the two-dimensional code recognition applications in the mobile devices, and consequently, the matrix type two-dimensional code is recognized.
The scanning process needs the camera which can only capture images for objects outside the device. However, there is no disclosure how to recognize the two-dimensional code when the image of the two-dimensional code cannot be obtained by cameras.